


Before You Go

by digitalsoop



Series: Kono Ai Wo Kasanete [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Post Series, and the morning after in chapter two, this is set way after incalescent, with a lot of fumbling and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalsoop/pseuds/digitalsoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fic</p><p>Makoto has the house to himself. Gou doesn't see any reason to waste the opportunity. </p><p>Cross posted from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10 PM

Gou had visited Makoto’s house that night to play video games and help him pack a bit before he left for college. Makoto had fully intended on packing, just as he had promised his parents before they left for a weekend trip. Makoto would argue that they had fully intended on playing video games. They had even discussed which ones they would play. For several minutes, even!

No, he didn’t really know how that ended with Gou’s lips on his neck, but Makoto also didn’t care. Why would anyone choose video games over soft lips, or soft thighs? He’d be happy just with soft sighs because when she started gasping and sighing and moaning, God, her voice was great.

"Gou."

She hummed in response.

"Do we have to do this sitting on the floor?"

Her mouth left his neck, and even though he hadn’t gotten to kiss her at all her lips looked bright pink. They looked at each other, Gou straddled across his lap and Makoto’s hands on her thighs, without quite making eye contact. She bit her lip and rocked her hips. “It’s fine for now, right?”

If she was going to keep rubbing herself against him then he definitely wasn’t going to complain about sitting on the floor. His gaze wandered from her mouth to the v-neck of her shirt; her skin was a bit tanned from spending so much time in the sun, and he could see the beginning of lace down her shirt.

He moved his hands to her back, and when he dipped his head towards her chest she went still and leaned back. Her fingers gripped his hair when he pressed his lips to her collar bone. He could feel every breath as he kissed her skin; if he was too gentle she would start to giggle, but her fingers tugged at his hair. Not too gentle.

He kissed a bit harder and a bit longer, working away from her collar bone to the softer skin of her chest; her breath quickened as he went, and she rose up to her knees. One of her hands fumbled its way down to his arm and he obediently lifted one of his hands away from her back when she pushed down.

They were both panting when he paused, his breath causing goose bumps to spread across her damp skin. “What?”

"My shirt." She gripped the bottom of it, and he reached down with both of his hands and tugged it over her head, tossing it onto his bed. Her bra was silky and lavender, the white lace he had noticed earlier starting at the edges and laying flat against her breasts. Red marks were already starting to appear on her skin, and he pressed his lips to her chest with every intention of making more.

He continued to kiss her chest even as she reached back to unhook her bra, only lifting his head to kiss her lips when she slid the straps off her arms and dropped it on the floor next to her. He knew that Gou didn’t really enjoy any pinching or squeezing when it came to her chest; she preferred kisses trailed down the valley between her breasts, which he was happy to oblige her with; what ever made her moan he would do.

As soon as his tongue touched her skin she moaned, God did she moan, and he closed his eyes and rolled his hips against her. He felt her fingernails dig into his arms, and silky hair falling past his hands as her head tilted back. “Mm—ah! Makoto.”

He paused and looked up at her, his eyes darting desperately across her face to take in her blush, her eye lashes, and the soft breaths that made her lips part and her chest rise. She lifted his chin with gentle fingers, soft lips grazing his ear and his cheeks. “Can you take your shirt off?”

There’s a not so small part of him that wished she had demanded the shirt come off, because her personality is usually assertive and confident and her asking politely still didn’t feel quite right. But after she had slid off of his lap, her chest rising and falling with her heavy breathing, and she looked at him like a clever predator waiting for their prey to turn their back, that small part of him didn’t care anymore.

He laughed, a short breathless sound, as he tugged the shirt over his head; her hands were on his chest in an instant, pushing him back to the floor. His fingernails scratched across the floor as she straddled him again, her lips grazing his chest and stomach, her warm breath making him shiver.

Her fingers took their time sliding across his chest and down his arms, and Makoto was content to watch her, because every time she had to move her breasts pressed against his body and she rubbed against a now very obvious erection. He eventually reached up and put his hands on her elbows, rolling his hips upwards. She raised her eyebrows, but when he did it again and closed his eyes, she put her hands on his chest and began to grind against him.

She was gasping, moaning loudly whenever he would angle his hips just right, and he would watch her eyelids flutter and grind against her again. “M-makoto,” she closed her eyes, her head dipping forward. “Wait a second.”

It was an incredible effort to stay still as she straightened her back, and he gripped her arms when she slid down his legs; she was able to pry herself free without much trouble, her hands immediately going to the zipper of his pants.

Makoto sat up immediately, grabbing her wrists. “You’re the one that should be waiting a second!”

"I want to do this before you go to college," she protested. "We have the whole night to ourselves, who knows when this will happen again."

They looked at each other quietly for the second time that night, gasping and damp from the first beads of sweat. Leaning down, he kissed her, and thought of all the times they haven’t even dared to think about going that far. He has a belated realization that for the first time he hadn’t had to kiss around her bra; when her hands began to rub him through his jeans he realized that she had never kissed him any further down than his shoulders.

All things considered they were already much further than they had ever been. He kissed his way to her ear, and after taking a moment to catch his breath, let go of her wrists. “Just not on the floor.”

Gou nearly jumped to her feet, and Makoto did his best to follow quickly so he could kick his pants off while she was still interested. He’d be telling the biggest lie of his life if he said he hadn’t been hoping for this to happen, or that he hadn’t been carrying condoms with him since the last months of his third year of high school. He’d lost count of how many times he’d fantasized and dreamed of a scenario where he’d finally get to use them.

She was taking down her hair when he glanced up at her, tossing his jeans across the room. He couldn’t help but stop when her hair finally tumbled down her back, stopping well past her hips. When she reached down to pull her pants past those hips her hair is like a curtain, falling forward in waves; she looked wild, untouchable, a creature that he should have never been able to lure into his bedroom. When her lavender panties began to follow her pants to the floor, his blush spread all the way to his chest.

We’re really doing this.

When she bent over to push her panties down her legs, he dropped to the edge of the bed; Gou wordlessly climbed up next to him and somehow he managed to gather enough sense to kiss her, to slide a hand across her thigh and between her legs. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting; her gasp definitely wasn’t a surprise, but the warmth kind of was, and he hadn’t imagined the red curls there would be that soft; he didn’t hesitate to follow her when she turned her body and fell back onto the bed, straddling one of her legs and sliding his fingers aimlessly.

"Up." She muttered it against her mouth, but he didn’t know what she meant. He was surprised when her fingers brushed his hand; they moved quickly and precisely, her index and middle finger rubbing small circles. "Right here."

His fingers were not so sure; they covered hers for a moment, but when she pulled her hand away he hesitated. “In circles?”

She nodded, biting her lip when he attempted the circular motion she had done before. “A little harder…”

He frowned, but did as he was told, and was rewarded with a moan he had never heard from her before; a throaty sound that ended in a gasp and made her bite down on her lip again until she’d regained some composure. “A little faster.”

Her back arched as he continued, and he looked at her chest before quickly deciding to lean down and gently suck on the skin at the top of her breasts. She jumped as if he had electrocuted her, and her moan ended in a desperate whine that made his entire body tense. He really should have taken his boxers off before he got onto the bed. “Gou can I..? Uh.”

When his fingers slowed down she followed his gaze to the boxers. She propped herself up on her elbows, nodding, and openly staring when he rose up to his knees to slide them off. He didn’t know if it was good or bad that she turned her head and covered her mouth as soon as they had gotten past his hips, but at least she didn’t see him fumble to get them off and onto the floor.

He did notice that she was taking careful glances, and though he had always thought, like a lot of guys thought, probably, that his dick was decently impressive he couldn’t help but wonder if it really wasn’t impressive at all. When Gou finally spoke again she had dropped back down onto the bed. “You should put a condom on.”

"R-right."

He had to lay next to her to reach into his nightstand, and he was surprised when she snatched the package out of his fingers. “I’ll help.”

"Wh—" he didn’t really know what he was protesting, but she rolled onto her knees and rather easily tears open the package. When her fingers touched him it was his turn to cover his mouth, and he paid very close attention to those soft and slender hands as they slid down his length. "Where did you learn to do it so fast?"

"You can practice on bananas." Her lips pursed, apparently not impressed with the turn of the conversation, so instead she pumped her hand a few times and lifted her chin. The kiss was more desperate than usual, and she made a sound of surprise when he bit her lip.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back onto his bed, and though he sorely missed the touch of her hands he moved easily between her legs. Then he hesitated again. Gou’s hands were folded on her chest, and though she had been rather confident before he could tell from her eyes that she wasn’t sure what to do either.

If there was one thing he’s glad for, it’s that Gou can’t read minds the way everyone claims he can, or else she would have known he was trying to recall anything he had seen on the internet to give him a clue as to what position they were supposed to be in.

But then again, Gou had been practicing putting on condoms in anticipation for this, so maybe she wouldn’t have cared if he had just admitted he knew to put a pillow under her lower back because he had seen it online. She spread her legs and hooked them around his waist when he leaned forward, carefully reaching down to guide himself inside of her.

"D-don’t look down when you do it. You’re supposed to look at each other."

"How am I supposed to tell if I’m getting it right if I’m not looking?"

"I’ll just tell you."

Right. She could feel it. So his eyes darted up to hers and he stopped to admire the fact that her lips were parted slightly, and that her eyes were half lidded, and that her hair was fanned out around her and it was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But then she nodded, and muttered that it was okay, and he thought that was maybe a little better; he placed one hand next to her head and left the other on her thigh, and he looked down at her as he carefully pushed his hips forward.

It felt amazing. Warm and slick and tight and absolutely amazing. So he couldn’t figure out why Gou’s eyes were squeezed shut. “Gou?”

"It’s okay." Her eyes opened a bit, but her discomfort was obvious. She noticed his concern before he even realized the look had crossed his face. "It doesn’t hurt."

"Really?" He doesn’t want to suggest that they stop, because this is what she wanted to do and he knew that was an argument waiting to happen. He was careful as he pulled out a bit, and he couldn’t help but glance down and check for blood. "You’re not bleeding."

"I told you it didn’t hurt." She rocked her hips slightly and he groaned almost immediately, barely catching her gasp. "Ju-just keep going."

His fingers pressed tightly against her thigh, his other hand twisting into the bed sheets. Though he knew his neck would pay for it later, he bent down to kiss her, and though it wasn’t very comfortable her hands moved to hold his head, so he stayed there. She groaned into his mouth when he started thrusting into her, her fingers twisting into his hair before relaxing again.

When the bed started to creak, and her gasps started to get louder, he was incredibly grateful that they had the house to themselves. She dragged her fingernails across his skin and it surprised him when the sensation made his eyes flutter shut. “Gou. Gou.”

She hummed in reply, lifting her head and kissing his ear; he doesn’t know how long he had lasted, but as soon as he heard her groan his name his breath hitched and his body went still; all he could do was press his face into her neck and dig his fingers into her skin, and he heard Gou sigh, her body relaxing underneath him.

When he lifted his head she was completely flushed and covered in sweat, a hand across her forehead. She smiled, small and careful, and he bent down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and tilted her head when he pulled back to look at her. “We can do it more than once, right?”

Makoto’s shoulders slumped. He was still trying to catch his breath. “Was it bad?”

"No. I just liked having sex with you."

He pressed his face against her neck again, afraid that he if kept looking at her he’d end up with a serious nosebleed. “Just give me a few minutes.”


	2. 10 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just "morning after" fluff.

"Ma-ko-to."

He’s groggy, face half buried into his pillow, but he smiles when soft lips brush against his ear. “Too early,” he sighs. He fumbles for his phone to check the time, but it’s gone missing; his eyes are heavy and he’s fighting back a yawn, so it must be early. He hears Gou yawn above him, and he gives in and yawns loudly.

She hums and pats his back. “You’re on my shirt.”

His eyes open. She’s gathered up the blanket and pulled it around her torso; her shoulders are barely covered by long, messy hair and he sees dark red, darker than her hair, and deep pink dotting her collarbone and continuing down the soft skin of her chest. At least, what he can see of her chest. She looks down as well, pulling at the blanket to see just how far the trail goes.

"Like a rash," she grumbles, and he buries his face back into his pillow. "You’re not much better."

"Are you sure it’s not just a blush?" His voice is muffled and he pulls the pillow closer to his face when she laughs.

"Positive."

He can’t see quite as much dark red when he sits up to look at himself, but there is a lot of deep pink. Lines and lines of it. They cross his chest and score his arms. Gou is blushing as much as he is, but she calmly traces the lines down his back then brings her hand back up to his neck. “And one here.”

"Yours are a lot easier to hide!”

"It’s still chilly, you can wear a sweater!"

He frowns, touching his neck. “It’s too warm for a turtle neck.”

Her fingers curl in front of her mouth and her brow furrows. “They’ll probably fade before your parents get back. Just wear a shirt with a collar.”

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten, I think."

She tries to grab her shirt before he falls back onto his pillow, but is too slow. Makoto smiles when she curls over in disappointment, her forehead on his chest. He puts a hand on her back, goose bumps springing up at his touch, and follows the gentle curve of her back past her hips. “You can wear one of mine.”

Her head lifts slightly, a pout on her face. “I want one of your sweaters.”

"My sweaters?"

"To wear when you’re gone."

It’s not meant to upset him, but his hand drops to the mattress and he stares up at the ceiling. He had forgotten that his room was mostly empty, except for a few boxes he had been living out of the past few days. His laugh is weak, and she sits up. “The campus is only a few hours away.”

"But I’ll be in my third year, taking the same entrance exams." Her hair falls across her shoulders and she gently pokes his cheek. "And you have to study hard, too."

They both frown and he reaches up to the back of her head, his fingers carefully avoiding matted knots and threading through soft red. She lowers her head back to his chest, just beneath his chin. He closes his eyes and breaths deeply; she smells faintly of his soap, and under that is years of her own soap; her own blankets, her own home, her own life; it smells like vanilla and the faint tang of fruit.

"Which sweater do you want?"

"One with a hood."

"The blue one?"

"That one’s soft, right?"

"They’re all soft."

He digs the sweater out of a box, and he can hear her hopping on one foot to get into her pants. She’s pushing her hair out of her face and smiling up at him when he turns around. His intention had been to hand over the sweater and get dressed, but he bends down and kisses her forehead, her nose, her cheeks; her hands press against his face and she lifts her chin, and they grin; the kiss is not the same as the ones they’d given last night.

Those had been burning, heavy, maybe a little desperate.

This is slow. Careful. Still a little desperate, if the tightening in his chest means anything.

When they stop to look at each other he feels he should say something, but Gou tilts her head. “I’m hungry.”

With a laugh he pushes the sweater over her head. He listens to her muffled protests while he gets dressed, and he starts to look for his phone while she carefully tugs the sweater over her stomach. The sweater is huge, as expected, reaching well past her thighs and engulfing her hands. She smiles, pressing the sleeves against her face.

"Seijuuro wanted to go get breakfast somewhere."

He can’t help the frown, and he ruffles his fingers through his hair. “Mikoshiba?”

"Do we know another Seijuuro?"

"I guess not. Why is he inviting you to breakfast?"

"Don’t look so grumpy. He wanted everyone to go, since we won’t be seeing each other as often. I told him I was having breakfast with my boyfriend. Warm and cozy in his sweater, while he cooks me eggs and rice."

"He sounds like a good boyfriend, agreeing to make breakfast." He grins and he barely notices her hips tilt under his sweater.

“Anyway, I did say that we could try and get lunch instead.”

He drops down onto his bed, finds his phone buried in the blankets beneath him. “Maybe I just wanted to spend the day with you.”

"We spent all of yesterday and last night together." She frowns and drops down next to him. "After you leave tomorrow, you won’t see Nagisa, Rei or Rin either. You won’t even see Haruka. I might not see much of them either! We both know that Rei’s been worrying about entrance exams since the end of last school year."

He turns his phone over in his hands, nodding slowly. He’s missed a few messages, probably about lunch, and there’s a reminder about all of the things he has to make sure are packed and in the car when he leaves. It’s tempting, very tempting, to swipe his finger across the screen and delete the reminders, but it wouldn’t change anything.

"I can’t wait for school," Gou mutters. "I want to be busy again, so I won’t feel so lonely."

"You’ll take care of Sailor, right?"

"Of course!"

"And send me pictures?"

"Every day."

When he kisses the top of her head he smells his blankets and soap mingled with vanilla and fruit, and he hopes she never takes his sweater off.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that they couldn't actually do it more than once, hahaha.


End file.
